Dyskusja:Dystrybucja
Untitled To ciekawe, bo u mnie trzeba sprzedać co najmniej 100 działek. Gimme your all money! 16:06, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) :To widocznie masz zmodowaną grę, bo zarówno ja, jak i tomta1, Robert Allen Rusk (autor poradnika na gamefaqs.com), Piotr Szczerbowski (autor poradnika na gry-online.pl) oraz poradnik ze strony ign.com twierdzimy, że trzeba sprzedać 50 działek. Texel 18:22, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, ale ja lepiej wiem, czy mam zmodowaną grę, czy nie. Gimme your all money! 20:06, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) A może to kwestia wersji gry? Lub błędu w pliku językowym w miejscu z informacją o ilości działek? Wszyscy wymienieni przez Texela grali raczej w wersji angielskiej, nie wiadomo czy tłumacze nie zamienili gdzieś wartości. Argh, zapomniałem o podpisie. Art96 10:16, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) :Emm... ja grałem w wersji polskiej, tomta1 też. ;P Co do tematu, to tłumacze nie mogli zmienić liczby działek do sprzedania w pliku tekstowym, ponieważ wszędzie występują wartości "number". Aby zakończyć tą bezsensowną dyskusję, zamieszczam film. Texel 14:17, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Cóż, to rzeczywiście możliwe. Po wątpię, bym miał "mody". Wiem, co robię z własną grą ;/ Gimme your all money! 13:30, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) I co to da? Wiem o tym. Texel, nie wiem, czy bierzesz mnie za idiotę, czy też kogoś gorszego, więc powtarzam: ja mam 100 działek. Nie obchodzi mnie zbytnio, że większość graczy ma inaczej (bo na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto ma liczbę odpowiadającą mojej). Może jest to spowodowane zbyt późnym zrobieniem tej misji? Nieprawdopodobne, ale ja już rozważam wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania. Może jest coś koło 50, za dużo roboty, by sprawdzać od tejże liczby wzwyż. Gimme your all money! 14:59, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli ktoś umie interpretować plik main.scm, to proszę przeanalizować fragmenty: podniesienie złej sławy o 1 stopień co 4 klientów: if 0 $1EB1 >= 4 $1EA7 = player $PLAYER_CHAR wanted_level $1EA7 += 1 ukończenie misji zaliczeniu więcej niż 49 transakcji (fragmenty): $1EAF > 49 ... ... create_asset_money_pickup_at $22E $22F $230 money $262 $262 ... ... text_styled "ICE_AT1" 5000 ms 6 ;; WĄTEK Z LODAMI ZALICZONY! text_1number_highpriority "ICE_AT2" $262 6000 ms 1 ;; ~g~Fabryka lodów będzie teraz przynosić dochód sięgający $~1~ USD dziennie. Odbieraj gotówkę regularnie. Sorry Winnetou, ale takie są fakty i pliku main.scm nie oszukasz. tomta1 [✉] 16:05, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) :O, dzięki tomta1. Właśnie sam miałem poszukać dowodów w pliku main.scm, ale szukałem tam wartości "50"... Texel 16:15, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) http://img254.imageshack.us/i/clipboard239.jpg/ Proszę. Niestety, nie wiem co jest powodem tego. Gra nie posiada żadnych modyfikacji, czy patchów poprawiających/dodających coś. Gimme your all money! 16:28, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) No to dziwna sprawa. Właśnie dziś odebrałem VC od kuriera (jeee!), jak dojdę do tych zadań to sprawdzę jak to u mnie jest. Cholera, znowu. Art96 17:21, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Widzę jeszcze jeden powód do zdziwień. Wprowadziłem edycję, iż policja reaguje na nas zainteresowaniem, po sprzedaniu 3 lodów. Tomta1 usunął ją. Czyli i to jest u mnie inne (prawidłowa ilość, to ponoć 4). Mój kolega, mając VC, miał taką samą ilość, co ja. Dziwne rzeczywiście. Gimme your all money! 17:27, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) :To widocznie nie umiesz liczyć do czterech. Plik main.scm nie kłamie. Jeśli chcesz wyjaśnić sprawę, podeślij linka do twojego pliku main.scm - zobaczymy, co tam masz. Texel 17:38, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) To raczej niemożliwe, bo nie mam już ImgToola, nie pamiętam jak się go dokładnie używa, dyskusję tą zacząłem od zdania: "To ciekawe, bo u mnie trzeba sprzedać co najmniej 100 działek.", a nie od pretensji do całego świata "A CHemU jA maM TAk InacheJ ?!!?>>